


Мед для ушей

by wakeupinlondon



Series: миди r — nc-17 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aural Kink, Closet Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри не гей — ему просто нравится слушать захватывающие истории об аврорах. Он не виноват, что голос у рассказчика такой плавный, выразительный... ну очень возбуждающий.





	Мед для ушей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aural Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215317) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: Котик, alentivitka.

Гарри с облегчением опустился на диван. Неделя в Департаменте международного магического сотрудничества выдалась до ужаса долгой, но наконец настал заслуженный отпуск, и Гарри собирался ровным счетом ничего не делать. К примеру, сегодня он решил расслабиться за любимым хобби.

Закинув ноги на подлокотник дивана, Гарри подложил под спину кучу подушек и потянулся к серебряному пакету, украшенному вычурным логотипом «Флориш и Блоттс». Выпуск зачарованных книг оказался таким прибыльным делом, что владельцам пришлось с помощью магии расширять магазин, чтобы хватило места для всех стеллажей. Улыбнувшись, Гарри достал из сумки новую книгу из популярной серии о приключениях анимагов. Ну да, истории для детей, но Гарри обратил внимание, что и многие взрослые их читали. А почему бы и нет? Написано же невероятно увлекательно. Вторую книгу Гарри купил спонтанно, увидев на обложке яркую иллюстрацию с аврорами.

Он повертел обе книги в руках, выбирая, с какой начать. Любовь к чтению возникла у Гарри, еще когда они с Джинни были вместе. Часто он не мог заснуть, и Джинни предложила почитать ему вслух — Гарри нравилось засыпать под спокойный, убаюкивающий голос, тихонько что-то нашептывающий на ухо.

Гарри не хотелось этого признавать, но с тех пор как Джинни ушла, именно по чтению вслух он скучал чуть ли не сильнее всего.

В итоге он решил, что больше настроен послушать про авроров. Поддев большим пальцем печать, Гарри развернул сверток с названием «Най Портер и Проклятие боггарта». Достал из него крошечную книгу под миниатюрной обложкой — страницы выглядели настоящими, но со слишком мелким шрифтом, чтобы можно было что-то разобрать, — и легко коснулся ее палочкой.

Комнату наполнил громкий, глубокий голос. Гарри взмахнул палочкой, настраивая громкость, затем указал на себя, чтобы слова звучали ближе к его уху. Ему так больше нравилось: возникало ощущение, что рассказчик тоже в комнате, сидит прямо с ним рядом.

Гарри откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. История началась с напряженного эпизода: ночная погоня по переулкам. Кажется, раньше этого рассказчика Гарри не слышал... нет, точно нет. Голос был плавным и благозвучным — изысканным, не мог не отметить Гарри. Вообще, судя по голосу, рассказчик из какой-нибудь высокомерной чистокровной семьи, но говорил без надменности, которая ассоциировалась у Гарри с людьми такого круга. Наоборот — с развитием действия голос стал более выразительным, очень ярко передавал черты характера разных персонажей.

История вращалась вокруг доблестного аврора по имени Най Портер, который охотился на своего заклятого врага, темного волшебника Тристана Мелфорда. В тексте было полно описаний густых темных волос Ная, его накачанного тела и того, как эффектно и мужественно он выглядел в аврорской форме. «Наверное, чтобы книга понравилась домохозяйкам», — подумал Гарри. А уж на эпизодах, где описывался враг Ная, Мелфорд, рассказчик совсем оторвался. По его словам, Мелфорд был потрясающе привлекателен, с точеными чертами лица, стройным, подтянутым телом и струящимися белокурыми волосами.

Гарри вынужден был признать, звучало и правда эффектно. Он с удивлением поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждал каждого появления Мелфорда и наслаждался тем, как рассказчик изображал перепалки между Мелфордом и Наем. Мелфорд отлично язвил и щедро сыпал колкостями, но и пылкие ответы Ная тоже было приятно слушать. Гарри какое-то время поворочался на диване, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, а затем взмахнул палочкой и приостановил запись, чтобы взять что-нибудь попить и открыть окно. Почему-то в квартире стало вдруг жарко.

Гарри поглядел через кухонное окно на пурпурно-синее небо. Может, пойти прогуляться? Он ощутил какое-то странное волнение... даже азарт, хотя давно уже не испытывал ничего подобного. Пожалуй, сейчас не помешало бы с кем-нибудь поразвлечься.

Можно сходить выпить в «Объятия Снейпа». Поболтать там с какой-нибудь ведьмой. Скажем, с блондинкой. С кем-нибудь вроде той девушки, которую Гарри видел в прошлом месяце — с наглой усмешкой. М-м-м, да. Отличная идея. Даже забавно: обычно после прослушивания книг Гарри чувствовал себя сонным и расслабленным, но сегодня он как-то весь завелся. Схватив с крючка пальто, Гарри бросился вниз по лестнице.

***

Стоял теплый осенний вечер, и Гарри расстегнул пальто, наслаждаясь тем, как легкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу шеи. На улице стремительно темнело, и Гарри торопливо направился в паб. Но стоило туда добраться, как перспектива зайти в шумное, переполненное людьми помещение сразу показалась ему отталкивающей. Лучше уж остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Повернув направо, Гарри пошел к реке.

Он добрался до набережной, где на покрытой рябью воде мерцали огни. Какое-то время гулял, разглядывая дымное небо и слушая, как фалы ударялись о мачты. Затем вновь подумал о Нае Портере и злодее Мелфорде. Остановился Гарри на очень напряженном моменте: Мелфорд прижал Портера к стене в переулке и твердо приставил палочку к его горлу. Гарри был уверен, что в итоге Най одержит верх, но почему-то из-за этой сцены у него пересохло во рту.

Он огляделся. Рядом никого не было, только впереди какой-то прохожий выгуливал на набережной собаку. Перед уходом Гарри случайно положил крошечную книгу в карман: можно прямо здесь применить заклинание и прослушать главу до конца. Гарри коснулся палочкой обложки и тут же почувствовал приятную дрожь, когда ему в уши снова полился выразительный голос рассказчика.

Голос очень напоминал Гарри кого-то знакомого. Он был похож на... «Он чем-то похож на Драко Малфоя», — подумал Гарри. Только глубже. И выразительнее. И... как бы сказать...

«Сексуальнее», — пришла в голову мысль.

Нет! Не сексуальнее.

Ну ладно. Наверное, какая-нибудь ведьма могла бы посчитать его сексуальным. Может быть. Откуда Гарри знать. Уж точно неоткуда! Хмыкнув, он ускорил шаг, стараясь сосредоточиться на самой истории, а не на голосе, которым ее озвучили.

_Палочка Ная лежала в луже в нескольких футах от него, совсем бесполезная._

Рассказчик начал диалог — раздражающим, высокомерным голосом Мелфорда:

_— Что ж, Портер, кажется, ты наконец-то в моих руках. И прямо сейчас твой дорогой коллега Уэлсли медленно истекает кровью в вашем убежище._

_Най замер, прижавшись к стене и лихорадочно соображая. Мелфорд стоял до ужаса близко, аврор чувствовал запах его дорогого французского одеколона._

_— Думаешь, ты такой умный, Мелфорд? — презрительно бросил Най в лицо Мелфорду. — Жаль, ты кое о чем забыл._

_— О, правда? — Мелфорд ухмыльнулся, прижимаясь так плотно, что Най ощутил, как дыхание врага обожгло щеку. — И что же?_

_Най наклонился к нему, задев губами ушную раковину Мелфорда. Светлые волосы слегка защекотали лицо._

_— Мне не нужна палочка, чтобы уложить тебя на лопатки._

_Из кончиков пальцев Ная вырвался порыв магии, и невидимая веревка обхватила Мелфорда за запястья, сковав руку с палочкой и грубо оттолкнув его назад. Мелфорд споткнулся и упал на землю, грязная вода тут же пропитала его развевающуюся черную мантию и забрызгала красивое, надменное лицо._

_Най взглянул на длинные и стройные ноги Мелфорда. Выпрямившись во все свои шесть футов, грозно скрестил руки на груди._

_— В следующий раз, Мелфорд, лучше подумай дважды, прежде чем пытаться обхитрить авроров._

_Мелфорд яростно зашипел, а Най аппарировал в убежище, чтобы спасти Уэлсли._

Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности, споткнувшись в темноте обо что-то твердое и волосатое. Та чертова собака, которую он видел раньше! Гарри быстро коснулся книги палочкой, чтобы приостановить действие заклинания, и прогнал собаку, недовольно покосившись на ее владельца.

Сердце Гарри бешено стучало в груди. «Да уж!» — подумал он, еле переставляя ватные ноги. Дошел до скамейки и без сил на нее опустился. Сюжет, конечно, захватывал. Гарри принялся гадать, выйдет ли у Мелфорда похитить Ная и заточить в своем секретном убежище, как он и обещал. Разумеется, Гарри надеялся, что не выйдет. Хотя было бы... интересно об этом послушать. Самую малость.

Гарри попытался выровнять дыхание. Наверное, сейчас не самое лучшее время. Книга так отвлекала, что Гарри запросто мог в кого-нибудь врезаться или даже шагнуть в реку, сам не осознавая, что творит. Рассказчик просто великолепно передавал злобный, насмешливый тон Мелфорда. Гарри вдруг охватил какой-то странный озноб. Наверное, от желания увидеть, как Мелфорд получит по заслугам. Да, уж точно лучше пойти домой и слушать дальше там.

Через минуту, как только Гарри чуть придет в себя и сможет аппарировать.

***

Вернувшись домой, Гарри переоделся в старую растянутую футболку и мешковатые штаны. И, усевшись на диван с огромным сэндвичем и кружкой чая с молоком, с нетерпением продолжил слушать.

Най сумел добраться до убежища в самый последний момент и аппарировал с раненым Уэлсли в Мунго, а затем вернулся в аврорский офис и стал изучать в поисках подсказок свои многочисленные записи о Мелфорде. Если честно, эта часть была не особо интересной, и Гарри даже захотелось перелистнуть страницы вперед к следующему появлению Мелфорда. Однако потом, когда Най уже запер офис и собрался аппарировать домой, из-за большого цветочного горшка неожиданно появился Мелфорд и сумел Ная одолеть.

Гарри замер, не донеся сэндвич до рта. Мелфорд протащил Ная по коридору, удерживая ему руки за спиной. Най вырывался и сыпал проклятиями, но Мелфорд ловко применил «Инкарцеро», и Наю никак не удавалось освободиться. Мелфорд лишь ухмылялся и картинно взмахивал полой мантии, злобно, надменно оскорбляя Ная. Гарри даже подумал, что стоит снять футболку: похоже, чары подогрева снова работали как-то не так.

Вдруг в камине послышался треск, и уже через пару секунд там показалась голова Рона.

Гарри чуть не расплескал чай, спешно приостановив воспроизведение и убрав книгу в карман.

— Как дела, приятель? — спросил Рон. На фоне каминной решетки его волосы казались яркими как пламя.

— Хорошо, — Гарри выпрямился, вытерев пальцы о футболку.

— Здесь кто-то есть? Я вроде слышал голоса.

— Нет, просто играло радио.

— А, ясно. Забавно, сперва мне показалось, что это голос Малфоя!

Заметив, что на столе осталась обложка от книги, Гарри спешно прикрыл ее тарелкой.

— Ха-ха! Ну нет, я здесь один. Хочешь зайти?

— Да, здорово! Гермиона снова работает допоздна, захотелось побыть в компании. Ты не против?

— Нет, давай. Схожу поставлю чайник.

***

К тому моменту, когда Рон ушел, распив вместе с Гарри пару чашек чая, а затем и пару стаканов огневиски, уже точно пора было идти спать. Гарри нетерпеливо нащупал в кармане книгу. Может, послушать еще одну главу уже в кровати?

Он быстро заколдовал чашки и стаканы, чтобы они сами вымылись, потом торопливо почистил «Экскуро» зубы и забрался под одеяло. Произнес «Нокс», и когда рассказчик возобновил чтение на прерванной фразе, Гарри поймал себя на том, что умирает от любопытства.

_...Мелфорд засмеялся, больно выкручивая Наю руку за спину:_

_— Думал, я снова дам тебе уйти?_

_Най посмотрел в стальные глаза Мелфорда, ощутив прилив адреналина. По-своему это захватывало — находиться во власти могущественного, жестокого мага, своего самого заклятого врага._

Гарри заерзал под одеялом. Рассказчик говорил ему прямо на ухо глубоким, щекочущим нервы голосом:

_— Если бы ты только знал, — Мелфорд провел пальцем по лицу Ная, медленно погладив по подбородку. Най не мог оторвать взгляда от чувственных губ Мерфорда, изогнувшихся в жестокой усмешке. — Я ждал этого момента почти десять лет._

Гарри сглотнул. Как-то это не помогало заснуть. Если подумать, он наоборот чувствовал себя очень...

_Последняя нить самоконтроля где-то внутри Ная лопнула, и он прильнул к Мелфорду, с трудом осознавая, что делает. Знал лишь, что ему нужно ощутить эти губы, вывести Мелфорда на чистую воду, чтобы он раз и навсегда перестал его дразнить. Най прижался ртом к припухшим, бесстыдным губам Мелфорда в яростном поцелуе, от которого у них обоих перехватило дыхание._

Гарри резко выпрямился в кровати.

_Най проскользнул языком в рот своего врага, с нетерпением углубляя поцелуй, которого ждал почти десять лет._

Черт. Возь. Ми.

_В ответ Мелфорд страстно поцеловал Ная, вцепившись пальцами в его форму и опаляя горячим дыханием._

Они целовались!

Рассказчик начал говорить быстрее, его речь звучала все более напряженно, но он четко выговаривал каждое слово:

_Най ахнул от желания, когда Мелфорд зашарил ладонями у него под мантией, и от этих жадных ласк кожу словно обожгло огнем. Руки Ная все еще оставались связаны за спиной, запястья уже онемели от сдерживающих их веревок._

И лапали друг друга! Целовались, лапали...

_Мелфорд застонал и потерся бедрами о твердый член Ная, зажатый под жесткой тканью аврорской формы._

Целовались, лапали друг друга, возбудились...

Голос рассказчика зазвучал хрипло и интимно:

_— Мерлин, Портер, — простонал Мелфорд. — Ты всегда был охуенно соблазнительным. Я хочу тебя, ублюдок, и я тебя заполучу._

Гарри заскулил. О боже, они ведь не собирались и правда...

Голос изменился: описывая дальнейшие события, он стал гладким, словно шелк.

_Мелфорд быстро аппарировал их обоих в свое тайное логово. Най никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Это такая прекрасная возможность раскрыть секретное место... ему нужно быть настороже и искать зацепки, даже самые незначительные. Но потом Мелфорд просунул колено между его бедер, и Ная затрясло от нетерпения. Он жадно наблюдал, как его враг торопливо снял с себя мантию, обнажая бледную кожу и подтянутые мышцы._

Гарри дрожащими руками отменил действие заклинания. Что, черт возьми...

Он несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к тишине. Это ведь получается...

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Затем просунул руку под одеяло, где... да. Черт, да. Где его член... ну хорошо, стоял. Гарри слушал рассказ об аврорах-геях, и у него огромный стояк. Здорово вообще.

Что это вообще за книга такая? Какая-то дьявольская уловка: сперва авроры вели себя героически и благородно, а потом начали целовать своих злейших врагов и... тереться о них... и голос этого чертового рассказчика звучал так соблазнительно, так непристойно, что любому бы захотелось... ну, прикоснуться к себе, обхватить член и провести рукой сверху-вниз, резко двигая запястьем. Плюнуть на ладонь и дрочить до тех пор, пока все тело не охватит наслаждение.

«Блядь», — подумал Гарри, вспоминая глубокий, почти мурлыкающий голос рассказчика. Наверное, эту книжку как-то заколдовали, чтобы даже слушатели со стандартной ориентацией возбудились. Даже какой-нибудь слушатель с абсолютно, совершенно стандартной ориентацией, который никогда в жизни не задумывался о том, чтобы поцеловать своего врага. Слушатель, который никогда не мечтал — а-ах! — о том, чтобы прижать своего врага к стене, у которого никогда не было грязных мыслей о сексуальном, высокомерном голосе, шепчущем на ухо пошлости. Слушатель, который был бы растерян и потрясен, неожиданно возбудившись при мысли о... м-м-м... двух могущественных магах, так грубо и страстно трахавшихся. Который был бы в шоке от того, что начал на это дрочить, залил горячей спермой кулак и стонал только от того, как какой-то ублюдок вкрадчиво шептал ему на ухо.

«Ох, бля-а-адь», — подумал Гарри, бурно кончив на одеяло и дрожа всем телом.

***

Открыв утром глаза, Гарри в первую очередь подумал, что ему срочно нужно узнать, чем дальше занялись Най и Мелфорд.

Но сразу же передумал и решил, что должен выбросить эту книжку прямо в мусорное ведро и никогда больше не слушать такую похабщину.

Потом пришла третья мысль: что его утренний стояк по твердости мог бы посоперничать с дубом, а раз так, то можно и провести эксперимент. Просто чтобы убедиться, что вчерашняя ночь — только единичный случай. Это просто совпадение, что у Гарри встал, пока он слушал этот дерзкий, соблазнительный мужской голос, который описывал двух явно увлеченных друг другом мужчин. Да, если Гарри снова послушает книгу, его эрекция наверняка спадет. Несомненно. Уже при мысли о том, что этот ненормальный Мелфорд планировал сделать с бедным аврором Портером, она уже уменьшилась... ведь так?

Гарри скосил взгляд под одеяло. Да уж, одних мыслей явно было недостаточно. Для полного эффекта стоило послушать книгу.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и голос вновь зазвучал:

_Грудь Мелфорда была сильной и гладкой, а подтянутое тело приковывало к себе глаза Ная, словно магнитом._

«Да ну, — подумал Гарри, — бред какой-то. Даже написано не очень». Но он все равно стянул трусы до колен и торопливо из них выпутался. Просто чтобы ничего не мешало оценить, какой книга произведет эффект.

_Най жадно смотрел, как Мелфорд снял обтягивающие брюки. Его зажатое в аврорской форме достоинство напряглось._

Член Гарри одобрительно дернулся.

_Обхватив свой член рукой, Мелфорд провел пальцами по всей длине и начал поглаживать, пока у него полностью не встал. Най застонал: возбуждение уже стало болезненным, но он не мог себя приласкать, так как его руки оставались связаны за спиной._

Это рассказчик виноват. Вот и все. Он наслаждался каждым словом и говорил так, как будто сам был в комнате с Гарри. Как будто они с Гарри вместе наблюдали за персонажами. Из-за него удавалось поверить в происходящее, даже эти идиотские описания он произносил так, словно в мире не существовало ничего соблазнительнее.

_— Мелфорд, подонок, — тихо сказал Най. — Развяжи меня, и я покажу тебе, каково быть с настоящим мужчиной._

Ладно. Возникла небольшая проблема. Член Гарри совсем не сник от этой истории. А стал тверже, чем когда-либо. Тверже, чем когда Гарри дрочил, если уж честно. И гораздо тверже, чем когда он был с Джинни. А ведь Гарри себя еще даже не коснулся.

_Мелфорд бросил на Ная взгляд, полный презрения и похоти:_

_— Я развяжу тебя, когда решу сам, и ни минутой раньше._

_Мелфорд взмахнул палочкой, и одежда Ная исчезла. Теперь он гордо стоял перед своим врагом, голый и возбужденный._

Ну точно во всем виноват рассказчик. Он просто бесстыдник! Говорил так, будто прямо обожал читать этот извращенный бред. «Ну правда, какой аврор станет так себя вести?» — подумал Гарри, прикусив губу и обернув пальцы вокруг члена.

_Мелфорд обошел Ная, беззастенчиво рассматривая его сильное тело. Затем коснулся связанных за спиной рук и провел ладонью вниз — от позвоночника к заднице. Раздвинул ягодицы, обведя пальцем сжатую дырку, и на лбу Ная выступила испарина._

Зубы Мерлина. Да как далеко они оба зайдут?

_Прогнувшись, Най насадился на пальцы Мелфорда, толкнувшиеся в его вход, и хрипло, протяжно застонал._

Гарри потянулся свободной рукой к палочке, немного увеличив громкость. А то скоро он за своим прерывистым дыханием не расслышит голос этого сексуального ублюдка. Такие книги надо запретить. Почему они вообще в свободной продаже? Черт, это точно незаконно — так ярко все описывать. Заставить Гарри пожелать, чтобы это он так стоял, связанный и беспомощный, а враг уверенно и безжалостно трахал бы его в задницу пальцами.

«Эту книгу точно нужно объявить вне закона», — подумал Гарри. Если никто еще не принял меры, нужно срочно действовать. Позже он обсудит это с Гермионой...

...Хотя нет, вряд ли.

А совсем скоро Гарри перестал думать вообще. Мир словно сузился до Ная Портера, которого хорошенько трахали, прижав к стене. Руки Ная оставались связаны, а голос рассказчика прямо провоцировал: передавал каждый звук, каждый образ, каждое прикосновение, каждый вздох — так искренне и соблазнительно, что Гарри подумал, он мог бы кончить только от голоса. Но эту теорию можно будет проверить и позже, а пока Гарри довел себя до незабываемого оргазма рукой — в тот же момент, когда Мелфорд торжествующе кончил аврору Портеру в задницу.

***

Гарри едва успел принять душ и снова сменить простыни, как в гостиной затрещал камин.

— Гарри? — раздался голос Рона. — Можно мне зайти?

— Да! — крикнул Гарри. — Сейчас подойду!

— Ты чем-то занят? — спросил Рон.

Гарри покраснел, но, к счастью, Рон тут же продолжил, не дав ему ответить:

— Я тут подумал, может, нам сходить на матч? Если ты не против?

— Конечно, почему бы и нет! — Гарри промчался мимо камина со стопкой белья в руках, относя ее на кухню. — Гермиона опять занята?

— В библиотеке, — Рон вздохнул, опустившись в кресло. Взял с журнального столика квиддичный журнал, потом заметил зачарованную книгу, которую Гарри еще не слушал — про анимагов.

— Тебе нравятся эти книги? — Рон с сомнением поглядел на обложку. На ней красовался подросток, который превращался в пантеру, а рядом стояла девушка и смотрела на него, комично расширив глаза. Гарри так и не понял, от ужаса или от восторга.

Он поблагодарил все звезды, что вторая книга осталась в спальне.

— Да. Эту я еще не слушал, но они хорошо помогают расслабиться после работы.

Рон бросил книгу обратно на стол.

— Да, знаю. Гермиона все время их слушает, — он усмехнулся. — Ей нравятся горячие истории про авроров. Ты их слушал?

Гарри ощутил, как по шее разливается жаркий румянец, но Рон только рассмеялся, вроде не обратив внимания.

— Какой-то поток штампов и бессмыслицы, как по мне, — добавил он. — Сюжета почти нет, только мускулистые парни вжимают друг друга в стены, лапают в душевых после миссий и все такое. — Рон покачал головой. — Хотя я не жалуюсь. Гермиона после этих книжек прямо рвется в постель. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Гарри мысленно передернулся.

— Ладно, Рон, больше ни слова.

Гарри и так понимал, о чем он. Отлично понимал, черт возьми.

Но Рон продолжил, явно желая обсудить с Гарри новую причуду Гермионы:

— Их там целая серия, — он махнул рукой. — Книга о квиддичных игроках, книга о вейлах... Укротители драконов еще... Да целая куча книг. Называются «Шаловливые волшебники». Последнюю из серии подарил Гермионе на день рождения. Скажу по секрету, она меня хорошенько отблагодарила.

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся:

— Здорово как!

Рон хлопнул себя по ногам.

— Так что, пойдем? Перекусим где-нибудь до матча?

Обрадовавшись смене темы, Гарри спешно последовал за Роном к двери.

***

Вечером Рон ушел, решив оторвать Гермиону от чтения, а Гарри как-то незаметно для себя оказался во «Флориш и Блоттс». В честь победы «Пушек» они с Роном пропустили по паре стаканов пива, и теперь Гарри ощущал в теле приятную легкость. Совсем скоро его внимание привлек стенд с «Шаловливыми волшебниками».

Может, купить еще одну книгу? Хмм, а вот, кажется, и история про укротителей драконов, о которой говорил Рон. Не помешает послушать: вдруг она похожа на рассказы Чарли о Румынии? И еще пара книг выглядели ничего так. Паривший над стендом плакат сообщал, что если купить три книги, четвертую получишь бесплатно. Раз так, почему бы не собрать всю серию? Отличная же акция!

«Разумеется, это только ради эксперимента», — нахмурившись, подумал Гарри. Ему просто стало любопытно, почему эти зачарованные книги так популярны. Интересно, повлияют ли и остальные истории на него так же, как первая? Или — а в этом Гарри почти не сомневался — он только в тот раз так завелся?

Гарри слегка смутился, разглядывая нелепые обложки. Теперь, когда он знал о содержании книг, стало заметно, что на рисунках куда больше голых загорелых тел, чем должно быть. Гарри был уверен, что Целители не носили обтягивающие мантии на голую грудь. Да и что касается квиддича, Гарри не помнил, чтобы игроки лапали друг друга в воздухе во время матча. «Но ведь Гермионе эти книги нравились, — напомнил он себе. — Вряд ли они тогда прямо ужасны?»

Но все-таки прежде чем подойти к стойке, Гарри огляделся в поисках знакомых и применил дезиллюминационное заклинание.

Покупать что-то в тайне от всех оказалось даже волнительно. Вот и все. И именно поэтому у Гарри тянуло в животе от предвкушения, когда продавец передал ему глянцевый пакет с покупками. А если Гарри потом сразу поспешил в квартиру, то всего лишь из-за того, что, устав после матча, очень хотел вернуться домой и расслабиться.

***

К концу недели Гарри сделал целый ряд открытий. Во-первых, все зачарованные книги из серии «Шаловливые волшебники» озвучил один и тот же человек. Анонимный рассказчик, чьего имени не указали ни на одной обложке. Гарри это знал, потому что тщательно прочесал на них каждый дюйм в поисках информации о том, кого мысленно назвал «Голос». Прекрасно владевший речью, талантливый Голос, который с легкостью раздавал непристойные обещания и время от времени даже развратно постанывал. Ему это так здорово удавалось, что Гарри принялся гадать, не прошел ли этот незнакомец какие-нибудь специальные курсы. Или у него просто врожденный талант?

Во-вторых, книжка о квиддиче захватила Гарри не меньше, чем об аврорах. Потные, разгоряченные игроки, которые терлись друг о друга накачанными телами — на земле и в воздухе, в душевых и в раздевалке, — подстегнули либидо Гарри ничуть не хуже темных волшебников, которые трахали благородных авроров почти до потери сознания.

Потом он взялся за книгу о Хогвартсе с внештатным французским профессором. Голос, шепчущий на ухо Гарри на прекрасном французском с легким акцентом, так бесстыдно щекотал воображение, что Гарри показалось, он просто сгорит на месте от сочетания шепота и движений своей руки, достигнув невиданных высот в самоудовлетворении.

Тем более что сейчас Гарри, кажется, раскрыл в себе — если уж говорить прямо — новые таланты в мастурбации. Раньше он воспринимал ее скорее как необходимость. И дрочил довольно однообразно: точными, уверенными движениями и в устойчивом ритме, без особого энтузиазма представляя каких-нибудь женщин — лишь бы быстрее кончить.

Теперь же Гарри не спешил. Раздевался догола и ложился на кровать, наслаждаясь тем, как соски напрягались от прохладного воздуха. Вытягивал ноги, в предвкушении наблюдая, как поднимался член и поджимались от удовольствия яйца, и только потом себя касался. Рассказчик низко, жарко нашептывал ему на ухо, и от его вкрадчивого, чувственного голоса у Гарри вставали дыбом волоски на руках.

Он старался не слишком задумываться о том, что это значило. О том, что какой-то надменный придурок, читавший похабные и довольно шаблонные гейские романы, заводил его так, как никогда не удавалось голой и полной желания Джинни. Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри теперь узнал много нового. Раньше он никогда не размышлял над тем, чем парни занимались вдвоем в постели. Знал, конечно, что в дело вовлечены члены и задницы, но никогда не думал о том, как все происходило. Теперь это... интриговало, что ли. И серия «Шаловливые волшебники» отлично удовлетворила его любопытство.

Заодно у Гарри появилось несколько интересных идей. Например, ему пришло в голову, что трахнуть себя пальцем наверняка будет приятно. У персонажей книг от пальцев в заднице просто сносило крышу, да и рассказчик описывал это как рай на земле. Не могут же они все ошибаться?

Сперва Гарри попробовал в ванной, смущенно ткнувшись намыленным пальцем в свою дырку. Сразу стало неловко, но когда он смог расслабиться и слегка наловчился, результат оправдал ожидания. Настолько, что на следующий день Гарри решил уже не сдерживаться и трансфигурировал резинового утенка, который лежал на бортике ванны, в подобие тонкого, гибкого дилдо. И зачаровал так, чтобы дилдо равномерно в него толкался, пока Гарри медленно дрочил. В конце эксперимента он достиг такого мощного оргазма, что на пару секунд потерял способность видеть.

Еще одним открытием для Гарри стал минет. Конечно, он не был полным невеждой: прекрасно знал, какое удовольствие приносят обхватывающие член губы. Но раньше Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что и сам захочет кому-то отсосать.

И опять же всему виной был чертов Голос. По его словам, опуститься на колени перед крепким, тяжелым членом, обхватить губами, позволить ему проскользнуть в рот, с удовольствием сосать и облизывать, — самый потрясающий, самый чувственный опыт, о котором каждый мужчина может только мечтать. Причем сам Гарри этого попробовать не мог: брать в рот дилдо ему ничуть не хотелось. Но в мыслях он готов был сосать член хоть круглые сутки.

Рон днем работал в магазине Джорджа, но ведь мог зайти и кто-нибудь другой. Так что Гарри закрыл чарами камин и почти всю неделю провел голым. Дрочил, много слушал Голос, придумывал уже собственные фантазии. Время от времени прерывался, чтобы закупиться едой и кофе.

И смазкой. Ее понадобилось много.

Прежде Гарри никогда не испытывал такую гамму ощущений: все время он либо возбуждался, либо доводил себя до очередного райского оргазма, либо расслабленно отдыхал, ощущая, как по всему телу растекается блаженство. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать, только никакой псих не пытался его убить. У Гарри не осталось ни забот, ни обязанностей, ни для кого не приходилось стараться, кроме себя самого. Это был лучший отпуск в его жизни.

Гарри захотел разослать всем открытки:

_Дорогая Гермиона,_

_Погода так себе, но какая разница? Я тут обнаружил, что если дрочить один раз, но медленно, то выходит куда приятнее, чем два раза, но резко и быстро._

_С любовью, Гарри_

_~_

_Дорогой Артур,_

_Прекрасно провожу время. Вы знали, что если засунуть себе в задницу палец, когда дрочишь, то кончаешь с силой Хогвартс-экспресса?_

_С любовью, Гарри_

_~_

_Дорогая Джинни,_

_Я по тебе скучаю. Иногда. Но если честно, не в постели. Можно кое-что спросить? Я ведь был паршивым любовником? Мне теперь кажется, что да. Извини._

_С любовью, Гарри_

Хмм. Пожалуй, не лучшая идея.

Только в четверг незнакомая сова принесла объемный, кремового цвета конверт.

_Хотим напомнить, что вы любезно согласились стать нашим почетным гостем на благотворительном сборе средств для осиротевших на войне великанов. Ждем вас в пятницу, 19 сентября._

Черт возьми! Гарри так хотел остаться дома и уже в четвертый раз послушать «Най Портер и укус Мантикоры». Эта книга стала его любимой. Най расследовал незаконный оборот зелий, и Мелфорд подлил ему в выпивку Эликсир ненасытности. Дальнейшие события открыли для Гарри много нового: в том числе и такую вещь, как римминг. Голос о нем отзывался с особенным восторгом, мечтательно описывая, какое это удовольствие, когда враг жадно и настойчиво трахает тебя языком в задницу.

Ну и ладно. Можно ведь уединиться с Голосом и по возвращении домой. Украдкой слушать книгу на приеме, наверное, точно не стоит. Нет уж.

Однако подрочить перед выходом точно стоило. Гарри решил, приятнее всего будет послушать свой любимый отрывок, стоя на четвереньках на кровати и заколдовав трансфигурированный дилдо так, чтобы он в Гарри вбивался. И двигать рукой — сперва лихорадочно, затем мучительно медленно, все сильнее и сильнее приближая оргазм. Кончив на простыни, Гарри пожалел, что мало слушал лекции Молли об очищающих чарах. Такими темпами у него не останется чистых вещей.

В семь часов вечера Гарри стоял перед зеркалом в своей лучшей мантии и упрямо пытался пригладить волосы. Ничего не получалось, не сработал даже запасной план применить к голове заклинание приклеивания. Гарри отстраненно задумался: может, он так много дрочил, что никогда уже не может выглядеть прилично? Но потом решил, что ему наплевать, и усмехнулся своему отражению — на вид очень здоровому и жизнерадостному. Отпуск явно шел Гарри на пользу.

Во время аперитива его загнали в угол леди Малберри, меценат благотворительного фонда осиротевших великанов, и мэр Хогсмида, который раздутым розовым лицом слегка напоминал вареную креветку. Гарри терпеливо слушал, как леди Малберри описывала страшное происшествие с ее клубкопухом на прошлой неделе, и пытался выглядеть хоть чуточку заинтересованным, как вдруг среди болтовни гостей он услышал голос:

...полнейшая скука, просто не выношу такое...

Гарри резко выпрямился, тут же насторожившись, как завидевший кость крап. Голос снова затерялся в толпе, но стоило склонить голову и полностью отключиться от лепета Малберри, как Гарри разобрал еще один обрывок фразы:

...напилась дешевым шампанским так, что не могла стоять на ногах, и шлепнулась на задницу. Конечно...

Гарри не ошибся. Это тот же самый Голос. Глубокий, плавный и выразительный, как дорогой бренди. Гарри узнал бы его где угодно. Он так часто слышал, как этот Голос произносил слово «задница», что сомнений быть не могло.

Вытянув шею, Гарри стал разглядывать толпу, сам толком не зная, кого искал. Он с трудом в это мог поверить. Леди Малберри ткнула его веером в грудь.

— Мистер Поттер, по-моему, вы не слушаете...

— Нет, — согласился Гарри, — не слушаю.

— Но я хочу...

— Тсс! Помолчите, — он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть обиженное лицо леди Малберри. И вот, снова, на этот раз чуть ближе...

— Я ненадолго заехал в Италию, чтобы закупиться новой обувью, и тогда...

Гарри мгновенно понял две вещи. Во-первых, у него уже наполовину встал: наверное, это был уже условный рефлекс на Голос. Во-вторых, он никогда себя не простит, если упустит такую возможность.

Он стремительно развернулся, оставив леди Малберри стоять с возмущенно распахнутым ртом, и стал пробираться через толпу, словно гончая, взявшая след на стейк из вырезки. Время от времени Гарри останавливался, прислушиваясь и пытаясь понять, верно ли двигался. В жизни Голос звучал даже лучше, чем в записи. Протолкнувшись между двумя женщинами в диадемах, Гарри замер и затаил дыхание. Да, вот здесь. Голос доносился с балкона, куда гости вышли подышать теплым вечерним воздухом. Сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри поправил в брюках член и отодвинул занавеску, оказавшись лицом к лицу с...

Драко Малфоем.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть, а все тело будто онемело. На миг он подумал, что совершил ужасную ошибку, но затем Малфой заговорил, и Гарри понял, что не обознался.

Голос Малфоя звучал глубже, изысканнее, хитрее и в тысячу раз более плавно и вкрадчиво, чем в школе. Голос Малфоя был как слуховой оргазм, он лился Гарри в уши, как жидкий секс, обещая открыть ему чувственные и греховные удовольствия. Несомненно, голос Малфоя — это Голос. И член Гарри уже напрягался от одного лишь его звука.

Малфой повернулся, одарив кого-то из гостей более взрослой и сексуальной версией своей привычной усмешки, и Гарри не смог держать себя в руках. Он убил василиска, победил Волдеморта и перехитрил смерть, но Драко Малфой — высокий, стройный и с дьявольски соблазнительным голосом — это было уже слишком. Подавившись вздохом, Гарри отошел обратно за занавеску, чуть не сбив с ног официанта с заставленным бокалами подносом.

Блядь, блядь, блядь! Драко Малфой — тот самый Голос. Драко Малфой озвучивал книги о «Шаловливых волшебниках». Гарри ведь знал, что этот голос ему знаком, сразу понял! Но голос Малфоя никогда не был таким... глубоким, шелковистым и, блядь, неприлично сексуальным. Вашу мать, когда он успел так измениться?

Выхватив у проходящего мимо официанта бокал, Гарри осушил его одним глотком. Нужно отсюда сматываться. Нужно выпить еще. Нужно...

К нему с серьезным видом направлялся лорд Малберри.

— О, Поттер! Что-то не так? Моя жена решила, что вам нездоровится, раз вы странно себя вели, а потом сбежали...

— О, да, — признал Гарри. — Извините, мне просто... надо было в туалет.

— Если уже все в порядке, то ужин сейчас начнется.

— Э-э, насчет этого... Я не очень себя чувст...

— Так здорово, что вы пришли! Благодаря вам мы продали море билетов: многие хотели вас увидеть. Вы знаете, как это бывает. Так что мы собрали целое состояние для этих бедных маленьких великанов.

— О, отлично! — Гарри огляделся в поисках выхода. — Мне только нужно...

— Да, пройдите вот сюда. Ваше место рядом с канадским министром магии и Кларис Сирен, кинозвездой. Скажу вам по секрету, мы надеемся получить от нее в конце вечера большое пожертвование. Попробуйте немного ее умаслить, ладно? — Лорд Малберри рассмеялся, и его многочисленные подбородки затряслись. — Буду вам очень признателен, Поттер, очень признателен!

Гарри дал подхватить себя под локоть и усадить между седым канадским волшебником и мисс Сирен, которая была одета в ультракороткую мантию с блестками. Должно быть, ее поддерживала магия: иного объяснения быть не могло. О боже. В толпе зашедших в банкетный зал гостей Гарри заметил светлую макушку Малфоя. Оставалось только надеяться, что Малфой сядет далеко и больше его голоса Гарри не услышит.

Кларис повернулась к Гарри и расплылась в улыбке:

— Очень рада с вами познакомиться, мистер Поттер. Знаете, я ведь ваша огромная поклонница!

О черт.

— Достоверные источники мне донесли, что у нас много общего. Можем обсудить это за ужином, — засмеявшись, она придвинула свой стул поближе к Гарри.

Малфой обогнул столики, которые стояли в форме треугольника — с местом для танцев по центру. Остановился он поодаль от Гарри, почти в другом конце просторного зала, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул. Но затем понял, что Малфой просто решил с кем-то поздороваться. Гарри с упавшим сердцем смотрел, как он снова обошел стол и занял свое место: всего в десятке футов от Гарри, между незнакомой худой ведьмой в ярком наряде и Лэнсом Флитом, восходящей звездой квиддича.

Слышал Гарри Малфоя отлично: с момента, как он представился своим соседям по столу. Даже от того, как Малфой произнес свое имя, внутри Гарри все заныло от возбуждения. Блядский Малфой! Блядский Малфой и его адски сексуальный голос! Гарри скрестил под столом ноги и чуть сдернул вниз скатерть, чтобы она закрыла его колени.

Официанты принесли суп. Да почему всегда подавали чертов суп? Он никому не нравился, его нереально есть аккуратно и даже не прикроешь ничем другим на тарелке. Гарри сердито покосился на Малфоя, который ел небрежно, но изящно, намазав маслом ломтик хлеба и довольно болтая своим дьявольским голосом.

«Малфой даже суп ест сексуально», — отметил Гарри, злясь на весь мир. Малфой рассмеялся над какой-то шуткой соседа — низким, заливистым смехом, порочным и развратным, и Гарри дернулся, забрызгав мантию супом.

Боже, это было невыносимо. Кларис рассказывала, что вычитала в «Ведьмополитене», будто Гарри нравилось гулять под дождем. И ей тоже всегда нравилось гулять под дождем! Разве это не значило, что они обязательно станут близкими друзьями? Гарри кивал и пытался улыбаться, хотя, кажется, выходила скорее гримаса. И все это время он скрывал под столом твердый член, до боли напрягшийся от звука голоса Малфоя. Гарри не понимал, как все остальные еще не опустили руки под стол и не стали с наслаждением дрочить, слушая, как этот ублюдок расписывал плюсы нового «Метеора» в сравнении с «Молнией».

Флит, звезда квиддича, спросил, часто ли Малфой играл, и он усмехнулся:

— Сейчас у меня мало времени на полеты на метлах, но как только выдается свободная минутка, я тут же готов на что-нибудь запрыгнуть.

Тарелки с супом унесли, и, если Гарри правильно все понял, Кларис потерлась ногой о его лодыжку. Он отодвинулся, но нога не сдавалась.

Флит что-то сказал о тактике. Малфой откинул со лба волосы, улыбнулся, показав белые зубы, и ответил низким, вкрадчивым, почти интимным тоном:

— Не особо люблю все эти красивые приемы. Я не против запачкать руки: люблю делать все резко и быстро, понимаешь?

У Гарри разбежались все мысли, но он продолжал завороженно слушать. Кивнув, Флит спросил Малфоя, какая марка оборудования для квиддича ему больше нравится.

— Обычно я предпочитаю товары из Кента. У них самые лучшие квоффлы. Обожаю обхватывать ладонями твердые гладкие шары...

Гарри с громким скрипом отодвинул стул и резко встал, весь мокрый под мантией. Несколько гостей к нему повернулись, а Кларис окинула взволнованным взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, — Гарри одернул мантию, стараясь скрыть бугор в брюках. — Мне надо...

Из-за стола Гарри вышел настолько изящно, насколько смог. Хотя стояло у него так, что слезились глаза.

На выходе из зала ему перегородила дорогу полная фигура лорда Малберри.

— Все хорошо, Поттер?

— Э, да, все замечательно.

— Вы ведь еще не уходите?

— Нет, нет, мне просто нужно в туалет.

Лорд Малберри щелкнул пальцами.

— Официант? Пожалуйста, проводите мистера Поттера в уборную. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он заблудился.

Гарри последовал за нерасторопным официантом до двери мужского туалета, а затем, стоило официанту уйти, бросился в другую сторону. И оказался в длинном, казалось, прямо бесконечном коридоре. Черт возьми! Да как отсюда выйти? Гарри попробовал аппарировать, но на здании оказался антиаппарационный барьер.

Завернув за угол на такой скорости, будто за ним гнались дементоры, Гарри резко врезался кому-то в грудь.

О, блядь! Да это же сам ублюдок Малфой с дьявольски сексуальным голосом! Ну конечно же. Гарри сдавленно застонал, почти что от боли.

— Ладно, Поттер. Не хочешь рассказать, почему ты все время на меня пялишься?

Слышать Голос вблизи оказалось еще ужаснее. Малфой говорил громко, выразительно, и руки у Гарри покрылись мурашками.

— Ничего я не пялился!

— Еще как пялился, — Малфой шагнул ближе, оттеснив Гарри к стене. Его светло-серые глаза хитро заблестели. Он был на пару дюймов выше Гарри, а темно-синяя мантия отлично сидела на стройном теле. «Боже мой, — ужаснулся Гарри. — Я теперь даже думаю, как в какой-нибудь из этих чертовых книг».

— Да я просто... удивился, что ты здесь. Понятно?

— Что? Думаешь, меня не должны приглашать на такие мероприятия?

— Нет, я всего лишь не ожидал... для меня стало шоком через столько лет услышать твой голос.

— Услышать мой голос?!

— Ну, в смысле, я сперва услышал тебя, и только потом увидел...

— И ты недоволен, что я здесь?

— Нет, я просто... — Гарри провел рукой по лбу. Черт, как же здесь жарко. — Послушай... это ведь ты? В зачарованных книгах?

— Что? — Голос Малфоя вдруг прозвучал резко и холодно. «Но все равно адски сексуально», — беспомощно подумал Гарри.

— Ты их озвучиваешь.

— С чего, черт возьми, ты это взял? — Взбешенный Малфой выглядел опасно. Гарри машинально потянулся за палочкой.

— Понятно же, что это ты. То есть сразу я не догадался, все-таки с Хогвартса твой голос немало изменился и...

— Да, но откуда ты о них вообще узнал? Кто тебе рассказал? Или ты опять за мной шпионил? — Малфой тоже достал палочку. Лицо у него было бледным, а взгляд — сердитым.

— Да нет, конечно! — запротестовал Гарри. — С чего бы мне вообще...

И осекся, когда мимо прошел портье, странно на них покосившись. «Черт, — подумал Гарри. — С моей удачей он сейчас вызовет охрану. Не хватало еще, чтобы наш с Малфоем разговор оказался в “Пророке”». Оглядевшись, Гарри увидел неподалеку приоткрытую дверь.

— Давай лучше поговорим там, — он потянул Малфоя в ту сторону. — Пошли!

Малфой заколебался, но Гарри втащил его внутрь и закрыл за ними дверь.

Хмм. Похоже, это был какой-то чулан. И в нем оказалось куда более тесно, чем Гарри того ожидал. Он постарался нащупать выключатель, чтобы включить свет, но наткнулся только на целое скопление веников, швабр и других принадлежностей для уборки... и на недовольного Малфоя, который нацелил палочку Гарри в лицо.

— Только попробуй напасть на меня, Поттер, и я прокляну тебя так быстро, что...

— Да не собираюсь я на тебя нападать. Может, ты меня выслушаешь? Хочу все объяснить, — Гарри показал Малфою пустые руки. — Я за тобой не шпионил. Просто сразу узнал твой голос, как только услышал. Он такой же, как и в зачарованных книгах. Поверь, я немало их слушал.

— Собираешься донести на меня в аврорат? К твоему сведению, эти книги абсолютно легальны. На них четко обозначено, что они для взрослой аудитории. И в книгах описаны действия сексуального характера между взрослыми людьми по обоюдному согласию.

— Най Портер не давал своего согласия, когда Мелфорд связал его и трахнул у себя в подземелье!

— Я тебя умоляю, Поттер, он сам не давал Мелфорду проходу. Этот Най Портер — та еще шлюшка, просто жить не может без члена. — На миг глаза Малфоя заблестели, потом он снова нахмурился. — Да и наши юристы тщательно следят за тем, чтобы книги не превышали допустимых границ. Если какая-то сцена выходит за рамки, я сразу ее переписываю.

— Постой... ты сам пишешь эти книги? — У Гарри закружилась голова. Мало того, что от одного голоса Малфоя хотелось кончить в штаны, так у него еще и оказалась очень грязная фантазия. Не говоря уже о том, что он стоял совсем близко к Гарри.

— Естественно. Надо же как-то зарабатывать на жизнь: после войны мало кто готов взять на работу бывшего Пожирателя смерти. А книги хорошо продаются, «Укус Мантикоры» шесть месяцев находился в списке бестселлеров «Флориш и Блоттс».

— Это моя любимая книга в серии, — зачем-то ляпнул Гарри.

Малфой пристально на него посмотрел.

— Твоя любимая? Позволь уточнить, — он строго сдвинул брови, — я правильно понял, что ты слушаешь мои книги... ради удовольствия?

Гарри кивнул, едва не позабыв как дышать из-за того, что Малфой прижимался к нему почти вплотную. От жара тела Малфоя и пряного запаха его одеколона.

Малфой окинул цепким взглядом его лицо, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

— Так ты... поклонник?

— О да, черт возьми, — простонал Гарри.

Малфой остановил взгляд на губах Гарри. Тихо и задумчиво протянул:

— Я вижу...

— Книги просто охренительные, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Здесь стало невозможно душно, ему уже совсем не хватало воздуха. — А как ты прорабатываешь персонажей и все остальное...

— Тебе нравится? — Голос Малфоя стал чувственным, почти мурлыкающим. Гарри не раз слышал его таким в книгах.

— Блядь, да. Твой голос... — Гарри сглотнул, затем решил сказать все как есть. — Знаешь, он просто невероятен.

Малфой подался ближе, и их колени соприкоснулись. Приоткрыл мягкие губы и прошептал... черт, Гарри в жизни не слышал такого сексуального шепота.

— О, я знаю.

Он уперся рукой в стену над головой Гарри и наклонился вперед, почти касаясь губами его лица.

— Так ты слушаешь мои книги... и тебе нравится то, что там описано?

Гарри кивнул: в горле так пересохло, что он не мог выдавить ни слова. Волосы Малфоя защекотали его щеку. Пахли они обалденно.

— Я вижу.

На каждом слове Гарри дрожал от предвкушения. Член плотно натянул брюки, как-то совсем несдержанно реагируя на близость Малфоя.

— Тебе нравится слушать, чем занимаются вместе двое магов.

Гарри снова кивнул, понадеявшись, что Малфой будет говорить и дальше.

Малфой опустил горячую руку ему на спину. Медленно погладил Гарри сквозь тонкую мантию — игриво, но решительно.

— Тебе понравились распутные авроры, Поттер? Они тебя завели?

Он опустил руку на поясницу, и Гарри резко вздрогнул.

— Или тебя больше впечатлили вспотевшие, разгоряченные игроки в квиддич?

Неважно, что Малфой там болтал о юристах, его голос точно надо объявить вне закона. Никому нельзя так говорить, быть таким...

Малфой задрал на нем мантию и нагло схватил за задницу. Застонав, Гарри подался навстречу, и Малфой нахально проскользнул рукой ему под пояс брюк, легко и дразняще коснувшись голой кожи.

— Блядь, Малфой!

— Нравится?

Кивнув, Гарри прерывисто вздохнул.

— Да, я хочу... боже, хочу... — Он не мог найти слов, но судя по ухмылке, Малфой все понял. Принялся ловко расстегивать на Гарри брюки, и — Мерлин! — провел пальцами по члену. Везде, где он касался, по телу словно пробегали искры.

Гарри толкнулся вперед, но Малфой сразу же убрал руки, погладив его по заднице сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. Затем резко стянул их до бедер.

— Готов поспорить, тебе все они понравились, Поттер. Наверняка ты слушал мой голос и трогал себя, да?

Боже, стоило только посмотреть, как Малфой произносит эти слова, обводя языком губы, каким он выглядит чертовски довольным...

Малфой скользнул пальцами в расщелину между его ягодиц, пробормотав заклинание, и Гарри ощутил на горячей коже холодную и скользкую смазку. Казалось, все происходило невероятно быстро. Как во сне. Как в самом фантастическом сне в жизни Гарри.

— Ты ведь обожаешь мои пошлые истории? Уверен, ты бешено на них дрочил.

О боже, Малфой уверенно надавил пальцем на его вход. Член Гарри стоял так, что было почти невыносимо.

— Какой ты развратный, Поттер. — Палец мягко скользнул внутрь, как шелк, как мед, и Гарри захотелось заскулить от восторга. — Такой порочный, испорченный. — Гарри громко застонал и дернулся, желая ощутить прикосновение глубже, сильнее. — Боже, да ты весь раскрытый и готовый, — выдохнул Малфой. Глаза у него восхищенно заблестели, и он добавил еще один палец.

— Я трахнул себя дилдо, — признался Гарри, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. — До того, как сюда пришел.

— Блядь, Поттер. — Таким голос Малфоя Гарри еще не слышал — даже в самые откровенные моменты из книг. В нем звучали отчаяние и нетерпение. Малфой согнул пальцы внутри Гарри, глубоко и настойчиво нажимая.

— Я слушал твой голос... — Гарри резко втянул воздух, когда Малфой двинул пальцами сильнее. — Ты рассказывал, как Най опустился на колени и стал умолять — и я трахнул себя так, что кончил два раза.

Зарычав, Малфой повернул Гарри лицом к стене, заставив вжаться ладонями в шершавую штукатурку. Гарри ощутил, как на нем порвалась мантия — Малфой торопливо отдернул ее в сторону, стянув с Гарри до лодыжек брюки и белье, оставив совсем открытым и вне себя от желания. Казалось, руки Малфоя были всюду: он задрал на Гарри рубашку, проведя пальцами по чувствительной коже на пояснице, притянул его к себе за бедра, чтобы он прогнулся, жадно раздвинул Гарри ягодицы и застонал.

— Мерлин, ты так этого хочешь. — Голос Малфоя еще никогда не звучал так низко и гортанно. — Только посмотри на себя, ты же прямо не можешь дождаться.

Гарри крепко зажмурился, опустив голову. Он так ярко это представил: как оттопырил задницу, раздвинув ноги так широко, насколько позволяли сковывавшие лодыжки брюки. Малфой расстегнул на себе мантию и прижался к нему жарким телом, от чего кожа Гарри покрылась мурашками.

Почувствовав член Малфоя у своего входа, Гарри чуть не кончил. Столько раз он это представлял... закрывал глаза и воображал, что вместо резинового дилдо его трахал живой, пульсирующий член... столько раз терял голову от голоса Малфоя, когда он все это описывал. Член был гораздо толще дилдо, и Гарри всхлипнул от наслаждения, когда он мучительно медленно, почти издевательски неспешно проскользнул внутрь.

— О-ох, пожалуйста...

— Поттер. — Голос Малфоя стал хриплым и торжествующим. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь умолять о моем члене? — Он обхватил Гарри за запястья и замер, не давая податься назад и сильнее насадиться на член.

Зачарованные книги Малфой озвучивал нагло и чувственно, с явным наслаждением шепча грязные слова. Но только сейчас Гарри понял, что это еще не все. Теперь Малфой говорил так жарко и несдержанно, что у Гарри поджались пальцы на ногах.

— Но ты ведь от этого просто в восторге? Так хочешь... почувствовать меня глубоко внутри. Но тебе придется подождать.

Член Гарри беспомощно дернулся, яйца нетерпеливо поджались. Малфой отстранился и медленно провел головкой члена по дырке Гарри. Это невероятно возбуждало, но Гарри ужасно хотел ощутить себя заполненным. Он оттопырил задницу, низко и отчаянно застонав.

— Малфой... Вот же ублюдок...

Малфой наклонился, коснувшись губами шеи. Опалил чуть влажную кожу прерывистым дыханием:

— Какой у тебя грязный рот. И где ты только набрался таких выражений, а, Поттер?

— Давай, Малфой. Сделай это уже.

— Наверное, в моих похабных историях. Представлял на месте персонажей себя, Поттер? Притворялся, что это в твою задницу по самые яйца вбивается кто-то едва знакомый?

— Ты трахнешь меня уже или нет? — Гарри не то зарычал, не то заскулил от злости и желания.

— Знаешь, у тебя бы отлично вышло и самому озвучивать эти книги. Ты так здорово передаешь эмоции. — Малфой весь дрожал от напряжения, но стоял совсем неподвижно. Гарри почувствовал, как между их телами заструился пот, спина уже стала скользкой.

— Трахни меня... Давай же, трахни меня! О, господи...

Малфой обхватил Гарри за запястья так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и вдруг отодвинулся. На какой-то ужасный миг Гарри подумал, что на этом все закончится, но потом Малфой резко в него толкнулся — с такой силой, что Гарри содрогнулся всем телом. У него перехватило дыхание, но Малфой не дал ему опомниться — вошел на всю длину, снова и снова вбиваясь в Гарри, уверенными, глубокими толчками, от которых хотелось скулить от наслаждения.

Распахнув рот, Гарри выставил вперед руки, чтобы не удариться головой о стену. Ох, Мерлин! Гарри даже представить не мог, что это будет настолько потрясающе — член Драко Малфоя так здорово его растягивал, что перед закрытыми веками заплясали разноцветные пятна.

Малфой быстро сбился с ритма, его толчки стали неровными, а изо рта одна за другой срывались пошлости:

— Поттер, ну ты и ненасытный ублюдок, боже... твоя задница для этого просто создана, ты грязный подонок...

Гарри стал подмахивать, желая ощутить как можно больше и чувствуя, как яйца поджались от удовольствия. Судя по беспорядочным толчкам Малфоя, все вот-вот могло закончиться. Говорить Гарри был не в силах, но смог жалобно застонать, и Малфой, слава яйцам, понял, что ему нужно. Отпустив одно запястье Гарри, обхватил жаждущий внимания член.

Дрочил Малфой ловко, умело и просто ошеломительно — совсем не так, как привык Гарри. От того, как глубоко в него вбивался член, как Малфой двигал рукой и восхитительно стонал Гарри прямо на ухо, он не выдержал и кончил — ощутив себя так, словно с разбегу нырнул в ледяную воду.

Малфой закричал, когда Гарри сжался вокруг его члена, и кончил глубоко внутри. В последний раз с силой толкнувшись, он шумно и протяжно выдохнул что-то очень похожее на «Гарри», и это почему-то прозвучало непристойнее всего.

Гарри привалился к стене, хватая ртом воздух и сотрясаясь от удовольствия. В плечо ему впивалась ручка от метлы, спутанные волосы лезли в глаза. Но боже, как же все было охрененно. Если начало недели стало настоящим откровением, то секс с Малфоем оказался подобен удару молнии. Во время оргазма Малфой произнес своим роскошным голосом его имя, и Гарри в жизни не ощущал такого восторга. И точно знал, что чертов дилдо никогда больше его не удовлетворит.

Гарри украдкой взглянул на Малфоя — раскрасневшегося и разгоряченного. Он просто обалденно выглядел в распахнутой мантии, которая открывала его подтянутое тело. С каким-то ошалелым видом он вытер руку от спермы Гарри. Заметив, что Гарри смотрит, придал лицу обычное самодовольное выражение.

— Охренеть, — Гарри выпрямился, вздрогнув, когда ему на ногу упала какая-то швабра.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Доволен, Поттер?

— Блядь, да. Это было... — Гарри задумался, с чем бы сравнить, — даже лучше, чем когда Наю отсосали в министерском лифте.

— М-м-м. — Даже ухмылка Малфоя Гарри заводила. Раздражала, но заводила. — А ты отлично знаешь мои книги. Не стану отрицать, это очень лестно.

Тело у Малфоя и правда было возмутительно красивым. И член отлично смотрелся даже в обмякшем виде — крупный, окруженный золотыми кудряшками.

Гарри облизал губы.

— Мне кажется, книги у тебя потрясающие. И знаешь... Я бы не отказался узнать и тебя самого.

Малфой озадаченно моргнул, затем дотронулся кончиками пальцев до бедра Гарри.

— По-моему, в каком-то смысле мы друг друга уже очень хорошо узнали.

Гарри вдруг ощутил прилив смелости.

— Я просто хочу спросить: откуда ты берешь идеи?

Малфой явно разволновался.

— Что? Да... где угодно, Поттер. У меня отличное воображение, как и у всех, — он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. — Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты так подумал... но честное слово, ты ошибся. Мои книги — полный вымысел, а любое сходство с реальными людьми — абсолютная случайность.

Гарри молча на него таращился, не понимая, о чем речь.

— Мои книги... не о тебе, — Малфой твердо покачал головой.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Да я и не думал, что они обо мне!

Но мысленно он отметил странное поведение Малфоя — который еще сильнее покраснел и заметно смутился, — и решил отложить этот разговор на будущее.

Похоже, Малфой расслабился:

— Вот и хорошо. Я рад, что ты не совсем идиот и не стал заблуждаться.

Гарри легко пробежал пальцами по животу Малфоя. На ощупь кожа была теплой и гладкой, по бокам чуть выступали ребра.

— Я просто подумал... может, тебе пригодилась бы помощь? В нахождении новых идей?

В ответ Малфой настороженно поглядел на Гарри.

— А, вот ты о чем.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, и Малфой откашлялся:

— То есть ты предлагаешь...

— Если хочешь, конечно. Наверняка у тебя полно добровольцев...

— Нет! — Малфой вцепился ему в плечо. — То есть, да, конечно, но... ты можешь быть очень полезен.

— Скажем, если ты хотел бы сперва испробовать что-то сам.

— М-м-м, — прикусив губу, Малфой отвел от шеи Гарри мокрые пряди волос.

— Я буду рад помочь. И знаешь, возможно, я чем-то напоминаю Ная Портера.

Малфой нахмурился:

— Я же сказал, это чистая случайность...

— Конечно! — Гарри кивнул. — Но... я могу быть полезен.

Кажется, Малфой задумался.

— Наверное, ты прав, — он коснулся ладонью груди Гарри, обведя ногтем через рубашку сосок. — У тебя мантия порвана, Поттер.

Гарри не ответил. Черт, губы Малфоя ужасно отвлекали от того, что он говорил. Интересно, каково будет его поцеловать?

— Давайте вообще их снимем. — Голос Малфоя звучал дразняще, шелковисто, и внутри у Гарри что-то сладко сжалось. Малфой принялся его раздевать — похоже, уже не сомневаясь, что Гарри очень хочет «помочь».

— Есть у меня идея для книги, где Най и Мелфорд оказались заперты в тесном пространстве, — прошептал Малфой куда-то ему в шею, деловито расстегивая на Гарри пуговицы. — Читатели от такой чуши просто без ума, знаешь ли.

Гарри отчаянно понадеялся, что Малфой принял его стон за согласный смешок.

— Не хочешь мне с этим помочь? — стянув с плеч Гарри рубашку, Малфой принялся облизывать его шею. — Черт, а ты здорово пахнешь, Поттер. Вообще знаешь, я уже массу всего придумал для Ная и Мелфорда. Пока они там застряли. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться ситуацией.

Гарри откинул голову, ничуть не заботясь о том, что в него впилась какая-то колючая щетка.

— Ты же знаешь нас, гриффиндорцев. Мы готовы на что угодно.

— Совсем?

Гарри подумал, ему никогда не надоест наблюдать, как у Малфоя сбивается дыхание и срывается голос. И следить за его интонацией: сейчас Малфой говорил так, будто не мог поверить словам Гарри.

Малфой встретился с ним взглядом, и его серые глаза лихорадочно заблестели.

— Поосторожнее, Поттер. Звучит почти как вызов.

Гарри коснулся губами подбородка Малфоя. Боже, кто бы мог подумать, что щетина на ощупь так соблазнительна? Застонав, Гарри провел языком от уголка рта Малфоя к острой скуле.

— Рискни, — сказал он.

Малфой крепко обхватил Гарри за голую задницу, притянув к себе. Гарри тут же потерся о его сильное, твердое тело своим — и это было так чертовски хорошо.

Склонив голову, Малфой шепнул Гарри на ухо, словно доверяя тайну: обещая подарить нескончаемое наслаждение и воплотить массу неизведанных фантазий.

— О, я рискну.

***

Поздним вечером воскресенья в квартиру к Рону и Гермионе прилетела сова. Совсем скоро Гермиона встревожилась, обнаружив Рона на кухне — он держался за грудь и тяжело дышал. Кажется, говорить Рон был не в силах, только молча протянул Гермионе письмо, написанное знакомым неразборчивым почерком.

_Дорогой Рон,_

_У меня тут закончился лучший отпуск, о котором только можно мечтать. Хотел отправить тебе открытку, но мне слишком многое нужно сказать, на нее бы все не влезло._

_Неделя выдалась насыщенной. Кажется, я теперь знаю, почему у нас с Джинни ничего не вышло. Если точнее: я понял, что летаю за другую команду. Ну, знаешь, предпочитаю заходить в «Дырявый котел» с заднего входа._

_Ай, да пошло оно все. Мне нравятся парни, понятно, Рон? Прямо ОЧЕНЬ нравятся._

_В общем, я тут неожиданно столкнулся с Малфоем. В каморке для метел. И с тех пор мы с ним все время сталкиваемся._

_Ладно, я просто хотел сказать: если при следующей нашей встрече у меня на лице будет идиотская улыбка и вообще такой вид, как будто меня только за воскресенье оттрахали раз шесть, то так все и было. Возможно, я не смогу нормально ходить, но это того стоило._

_С любовью,  
Гарри_

_П.С. Мне захотелось это тебе рассказать, потому что ты мой лучший друг и я знаю, что ты безумно за меня обрадуешься. Правда ведь?_

_П.П.С. Обязательно купи Гермионе книгу о студентах по обмену из Дурмстранга. Поверь, ты не пожалеешь._


End file.
